In the application of adhesive labels to box-like containers or other articles, it is frequently desirable for each label to be applied to both a top surface and a side surface of the corresponding container so that the label extends around a corner and forms a security seal for the container. It is also sometimes desirable to attach a label so that the label extends across the top surface of the container and down opposite sides. Such a label may be used, for example, on a container having a sliding box or tray within an enclosure to assure that the box or tray is retained closed within the enclosure.
Usually, each label is initially attached or applied to either the top surface or side surface of the container and is then folded over against the other surface in response to movement of the container along an elongated label folding and camming device. The device may consist of either a long row of angularly arranged fingers or a curved camming rail which progressively folds the attached label around the corner of the container and onto the other surface. It has been found that such label camming devices require movement of the containers through a zone having substantial length, and when the devices are adjustable, require substantial time for adjustment when it is desired to set up for applying labels to containers of a different size or shape.
It is also known to use a set of rotary brushes for pressing applied labels against opposite surfaces of containers for assuring that each label is attached to the container without wrinkles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,274,600 and U.S. Pat. Re. No. 15,254 each discloses a set of rotary brushes for wiping labels against opposite surfaces or sides of a series of articles or containers being fed by a conveyor along a path.
In many applications for a label applying device, it is desirable for the device to be constructed so that it may be conveniently and quickly adjusted to accommodate containers or other articles of different heights and/or widths as well as labels of different sizes and thereby minimize the set up time. It is also desirable to provide for minimizing the time required to install a label applying device and to provide the device with an independent drive system which permits one or more of the devices to be independently positioned according to the shape and size of the labels to be applied and/or the shape and size of the containers or articles which receive the labels.